Agouti
Het agouti gen vormt samen met het extension gen de basiskleuren. Het bevindt zich op chromosoom 22 en wordt in wetenschappelijke termen ook wel aangeduid met ASIP. De afkorting is A of a, maar er zijn theorieën over meerdere allelen. Globaal zeggen we het volgende: * Aa = zwart * AA = bay * AAt = seal brown * AA+ = wild bay Helaas is slechts 1 allel bewezen, namelijk de a. Daaruit volgt de theorie dat er een A moet zijn. Immers, bruin is dominant over zwart, dus als a = zwart, dan moet A = bruin zijn. Een aantal jaar geleden was er een laboratorium dat aangaf een ander allel te hebben gevonden. Ze noemden deze At (= AAt) en zeiden dat At verantwoordelijk zou zijn voor de kleur seal brown. Seal brown is een vorm van bruin, maar dan veel donkerder. Er is echter nooit iets over dit onderzoek gepubliceerd, en inmiddels is de DNA test teruggetrokken. At is dus een hele leuke theorie die ook in HR zit, maar er is geen bewijs dat dit werkelijk een genetisch afwijkende kleur is. Het laatste allel, A+ (kan ook geschreven worden als AA+)genaamd, is ook puur theoretisch. Er zijn volwassen bruine paarden waarbij het zwart op de benen niet helemaal tot de knieën komt, maar soms al bij de koten blijft steken. Soms zijn de manen en staart ook lichter en de vacht kan ook wat geler zijn, maar dat hoeft niet. Dit allel wordt met A+ aangeduid en de kleur wordt wild bay of light bay genoemd. Voor dit allel is nooit wetenschappelijk bewijs gevonden, maar dat kan nog komen. Agouti en extension Agouti heeft extension nodig om te kunnen tonen. Hoe werkt dat? Het e-allel van extension zorgt voor rood haar. Het E-allel zorgt voor zwart haar. Maar een bruin paard heeft zowel rood als zwart haar. Agouti pakt het zwarte pigment dat wordt veroorzaakt door het E-allel, en duwt dat terug. Waar dus eerst zwart haar zat, komt dus rood haar terug. Voordat agoeti kan werken, moet er dus eerst sprake zijn van zwart pigment. Daarom krijg je alleen een bruin paard, als het paard een zwarte basis heeft. * eeaa = vos * eeAa = vos * eeAA = vos * Eeaa = zwart * EEaa = zwart * EeAa = bruin * EeAA = bruin * EEAa = bruin * EEAA = bruin Dominantie A is dominant over a, zoals je kan zien aan de hoofdletters. Als we At en A+ toevoegen dan wordt het een gok dat niet gebaseerd is op wetenschap. Globaal zegt men: * A+ = dominant over A, At en a * A = dominant over At en a * At is dominant over a * a = recessief DNA testen Hoe zit dat nu. Alleen het allel a is bewezen, en toch moet er dan een A zijn? Dat gaat ongeveer zo: tot nu toe is alleen het allel a gevonden in de wetenschap. Dit a-allel houdt in dat agouti niet actief is. Als je dus een DNA test op een paard en je vindt 2 a-allelen, dan weet je dat het paard aa is. Dat paard blijkt zwart te zijn (mits er 1 E aanwezig is natuurlijk). Maar hoe kom je dan op A? Stel nu dat je een DNA test doet voor a, en je vindt als antwoord 1x a. Dan weet je dat het paard 1x a is en 1x iets anders. Deze paarden zijn altijd bruin (mits 1x E aanwezig). Daaruit weten we dat er een ander allel moet zijn, dat dominant is. Daarom schrijven we dit allel als A, en moet het wel zorgen voor bruin. Hetzelfde geldt voor een paard met als uitslag 0x a. Die moet dus wel AA hebben. Maar hoe weet je dan dat het allel A is, en niet At, A+ of iets anders? Dat weten we dus niet. Het 'bewijs' dat er was voor het bestaan van At is teruggetrokken. We weten niet of er alleen A en a bestaan, of dat er meer allelen van agouti zijn. Dat is een gok. Maar als we naar de vachtkleur van paarden kijken, zien we dat er verschillende tinten bruin zijn. Sommige zijn veranderlijk, dus een paard is soms donkerder en soms lichter. Maar sommige tinten bruin zijn duidelijk afwijkend, en lijken ook nog eens volgens de regels van de overerving te worden doorgegeven. Daaruit kan je concluderen dat er meer genetische vormen voor bruin zijn. Maar welke dat precies zijn, dat is en blijft theorie, totdat de wetenschap de uitkomst vindt. Basiskleur of modifier Sommige mensen noemen agouti een modifier, andere zeggen dat de kleur bruin een basiskleur is. Wat je kiest is een beetje persoonlijk. Agouti is een modifier van zwart, maar samen met vos gedragen de drie zich ook als basiskleur waar alle andere kleuren op inwerken. Hier op de wiki noemen we bruin (en daarmee ook agouti als gen) een basiskleur. Er heerst ook verwarring over het aantal basiskleuren. Mensen die agouti niet onder de basiskleuren scharen spreken over 2 basiskleuren: vos en zwart. De grote meerderheid kiest wel voor agouti als basiskleur, maar dan is er weer een discussie over het aantal kleuren. Als je seal brown en wild bay niet als aparte kleur erkent, spreek je over 3 basiskleuren (vos, zwart en bruin/bay). Erken je één van de twee, dan heb je het over vier, en erken je ze allemaal, dan spreek je van vijf basiskleuren. Omdat we bij HR toch gebruik maken van verschillende tinten bruin gebaseerd op de theorieën over seal brown en wild bay, spreken we voor het gemak meestal over 5 basiskleuren, maar soms voegen we de drie bruine ook wel samen tot één. Categorie:Kleurgenetica Categorie:Kleurgenen